WGP Chronicles
by Speedknight25
Summary: After The WGP Scam, Lyons McQueen (McQueen's Father) Buys The Rights Off Miles Axlerod With The Police Help. The Radiator Springs Grand Prix, Host Over 15 Racers. (10 WGP Racers, The Jeff Gorvette Replacements & 4 OCs.) However, A New Racer Causes Problems For Miguel & Fernando Alonso.(Contains OCs)(R&R)(Will Try To Upload Weekly)(Enjoy My Fast Friend. See Ya At the Finish Line!)


I'll Like To Announce That The WGP Is Coming Back & It Will Be Better Because It Will Have Six To Eight Circuits & Miles Will Not Be Hosing It. The **World Grand Prix **Will Now Be Called The "**Radiator Springs Grand Prix". {Announced Lyons McQueen}**

**Everyone Cheered & Cameras Flashed As He Finished. Lewis **(30 Year Old) **& Jeff **(30 Year Old) **Were Leaning Up Beside A Wall, Watching Lightning's Father Continue His Speech. Lewis Hamilton & Jeff Gorvette Came For Their Annual Race. Their Cars Were Parked At Lizzie's, On The Other Side Of The Wall. They Were Waiting For Lightning **(29 Year Old), **To Come Back From His 5****th**** Piston Cup Race. They Want McQueen To Win. The Race Was In 5 Mins.**

Man, I Hope The Racers Come. {Thought Lewis Hamilton}

It Would Be Good To See Them. I Wonder If McQueen Will Win. **{Agree Jeff Gorvette}**

**Then, Lyons Raised His Hand. **

Now, I Want Everyone, Who Wants To Watch McQueen, To Go Inside Flo's. The Race Is In Four Minutes, 39 Seconds. {Said Lyons}

**As Everyone Walked Into The Café, Darrel & Bob Were Announcing The Racers.**

& Chick Will Do Anything To Win Again. I Wonder If He Will Destroy Any Racer In His Way. **{Commented Bob}**

Ya, But Don't Forgot **Lightning McQueen,** I Hear His Father Bought The Rights Of The WGP & Is Bring Them Back. **{Darrel Said}**

Not To Mention, He's At Home, With Lewis Hamilton & Jeff Gorvette, The Three Are Being McQueen's Crew Chief. He & Chick Are Tied For First But Lightning Is More Skilful & Faster Out Of The Two After Racing In The World Grand Prix Last Year. With Determination Like That; He Could Get His 5th Piston Cup. **{Bob Said, Talking About Stats.} **Time It Find Out. We're Going To The Green Flag...Now.

Oh, Chick & The New Rookie, Darren Headgear Spin Around & Take Out Eugene Carbureski. **{Commented Darrel, Disappointed}**

It's Only Be 7 Seconds & They Already. **{Bob Agreed.}** . There Is No Doubt In My Mind That Chick Hicks & Darren Headgear Are The Most Dirtiest, Shellfish Racers To Ever Live.

That's Bad Form. **{Lewis Said, Angry}**

**Jeff Looked At His Best Friend & Laughed.**

**[20 Laps Later]**

Chick Hicks Is Taking On Dirkson D'Agostino. **{Screamed Darrel, Nearly Falling Out Of His Chair} **Damn, He's Doing A Lot Of Damage To Him.

**Chicks' Car's Front Wheel Was Nearly Inside The Car.**

You're Going Down, #34. **{Laughed Chick}**

Ah, Ow. **{Dirkson Yelled}**

Oh Wait. Lightning Is Picking Up Speed. **{Bob Announced, Stunned About What He Was Seeing}**

**Lightning McQueen Charges & Rams Chick. Chick Shoots Foreword & Dirkson Moves Away From The Wall. Lightning Rams Chick Twice & Chick's Back Bumper Scrapes Against The Wall.**

Now, McQueen Is Help Dirkson.

**Darrell:** Chick & Lightning Are Taking Their Gloves Off & They're Squaring Off With Each Other. Bumper To Bumper. Railing To Railing.

**Lightning: **See How You Like.

**He Then, Sandwiches Chick Against The Wall & Puts His Car Front Tire On Chick's Car Bonnet.**

_(In The Pits) _

Woo-ho. **{Cried Mater, With Excitement}**

Go Get, Stickers. **{Cheered Sally To Her Husband}**

_(In The Café) _

That's My Boy. **{The Proud Father Cheered}**

What A Kid... **{Lewis Said}**

...What A Show. **{Jeff Finished}**

**[120 Laps Down]**

**Darrell: **Darren Headgear Is Coming To Help Chick. Lightning Is Biting Off More Than He Can Chew.

**Suddenly, A Turquoise Blue Car With A White Paint Job & A Big Spoiler **_**(Like Wingo's But Red).**_

**Bob: **Oh Hang On. Here Comes Irish Rookie, #25, Hubs Steelyvalve.

**Darrell: **Now, Darren Leadfoot Is Coming To Help.

**Hubs: **This Is For Strip Weathers.

**Hubs Rolls Up To His Left Front Tire & Darren L. Roll Up His Right Rear Tire, Both Spinning Around, They Causing Darren H. To Lose Control & Spin Out. Meanwhiles, Back In Front, McQueen & Chick Were Bumping Into Each Other. McQueen Hangs Back & Hubs Comes Up. He Rams Into Him & He Hits The Wall & Darren Leadfoot. All The Racers Speed Past Them.**

**Darren: **You Alright?

**Chick: **Please, That Didn't Hurt.

**Chick's Rims Were Damaged & When He Raced A Full Speed, He Crashes Into A Wall. Darren Decides To Leave Him Behind & Try To Take First Place. He Gets Up To Third Place.**

**[173 Laps Down.]**

**Darren: **Ok, Hubs, Let's See What You Can Do?

**Darren Crashed Into Hubs. Hubs Slows Down & Taped His Back Tire. Darren Spins Into The Wall.**

**[198 Laps Down.]**

**Darrel: **Oh Yeah, Hubs Is Making A Mess Out Of Darren.

**Bob: **Since, Hubs Is Doing That, Lightning Thunders Onto The Last Lap.

**Lightning & Hubs Thunder Around The Track. Suddenly, As They Round The Last Bend.**

**Hubs: **Ah

**Darren Puts Hubs In A Spin But Saves It. Lightning Out In Front, Hubs & Darren Fight For Second.**

**Darrel: **Lightning McQueen Wins His 5th Piston Cup.

**Bob: **This Race Is Far From Over. Right Now, Darren Wants Second.

**Hubs Spins Around & Rams Into His Back Bumper, Causes Darren To Spin. Hubs Saves His Spin As He Pasts The Line.**

**Bob: **A Remarkable Race. Hubs Takes Second. Kevin Shiftright Takes Third.

**Kori: **Kori Here, From Victory Line, Lightning McQueen Put On A Great Show Here Today. Here He Comes.

**Lightning Pulls Into Pit Row. As He Gets Out Of The Car, Sally Hugs & Kisses Him. She Lets Him Go As Mater Gives Him On Of His Bear Hugs. Mater Lets Him Go & McQueen High Fives Luigi & Guido. Kori Walks Up To Him.**

**Kori: **McQueen, You, Darren Leadfoot & Hubs Steelyvalve Put Up A Good Show But People Are Saying You're Becoming Like Chick Hicks. What Do You Think?

**McQueen Chuckles.**

**McQueen: **There Is A Difference Between Us 3 & Those 2. Chick & Darren H Crashes Cars To Take First Place. Hubs, Darren L & I Crash Those Two To Get Back At What They Done & Eliminate Them To Have A Clean Race. Isn't That What Everyone Wants?

**Kori: **Yes, It Is. Now, At The Start Of The Race, Bob Said That **You're Father Bought The Rights To The World Grand Prix. **Is This True?

**McQueen: **Actually, Funny Enough, It's True. My Dad Has 4 Racers Already & Wants Me To Ask The Others.

**Kori: **What Racers Are Racing?

**McQueen: **There's Me, Of Course. Lewis Hamilton & Jeff Gorvette Are There Too. Thanks For Helping Me With The Race, Lads. We Have A New One Racing Too, Hubs Steelyvalve.

**Just Then, Hubs Pulls Into Pit Row. He's Greeted By His Girlfriend, Alice Thunderhead. Hubs Gets Out.**

**Alice: **That Was A Great Race.

**Hubs: **That's Because I Have A Great Crew Cheif.

**Hubs & Alice Look At Each Other Eyes & Kiss.**

**Alice: **That's Because I Have A Great Racer.

**Meanwhiles, A Girl Was Reading A Newspaper While Having A Cup Of Coffee, When The Phone Rang.**

Hello? **{The Girl Answered}**

Hey, Jodie **{McQueen Said}**

Oh, Hey, Lightning. What's Up? **{Asked Jodie}**


End file.
